1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of making a microstructure, more particularly to a method of making a microstructure using a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional process technologies, such as precision micro machining, electro-discharge micro machining, laser micro machining, bulk micro machining, surface micro machining, and LIGA (lithography, electroforming and molding), for fabricating microstructures are well known in the art. However, each of the aforesaid process technologies has its drawback. The conventional precision, electro-discharge and laser micro machining process technologies are capable of fabricating microstructures with high aspect ratios, but use non-batch processing techniques. Conversely, the conventional bulk and surface micro machining process technologies use batch processing techniques, but are not capable of fabricating microstructures with high aspect ratios. The conventional LIGA process technology is capable of fabricating microstructures with high aspect ratios and uses batch processing techniques, but at a relatively high cost.
In German Patent Nos. DE197397197 and DE19739722, there is disclosed a conventional method of making the microstructure using circuit boards. The method comprises the steps of patterning the printed circuit boards and stacking the printed circuit boards one above the other to form fluid channel microstructures. Although the method proposed therein permits microstructure fabrication using batch processing techniques and at a relatively low cost, it is not suited for fabricating microstructures with high aspect ratios.